Astoria Palace
Astoria Palace is the official residence of House Astoria and since the coronation of King Aaron, it became the official residence of the Royal Family. The Palace is one of 5 buildings that are in the Napal State Park and were allowed to be in the State Park as all of the 5 buildings / complexes were built before Napal State Park became a park. Astoria Palace was built in 1705 when the Astoria Family became lords of the State of Calso but was known as Astoria Manor. In 1730 the manor became a Palace after residences that didn't belong to the monarch were allowed to be called Palaces. It has remained the possesion of the Astoria Family since its creation and is a treasured monument of Azelia. The Palace is off limits to the public apart from at special events and celebrations as well as for 1 day a week when the Flussian Guards (which protect the King) Parade in the courtyard. Creation The Palace was created in 1705 after Lord George I Astoria became the Lord of the State of Calso. As George had close ties to the King, King Edward, the palace was built very quickly and cheaply with a low paid work force that massed in the thousands. The Palace was finished in 1705 but was added onto in the years up until 1832 when the Palace stopped expanding. The Palace was designed to be a Palace and not a museum or a place of government and it has remained that way since its creation. Every single detail of the Palace was analysed studied and prepared in models before it was actually created. The Palace was so detailed and full of amazing paintings, sculptures, ornaments and workmanship that it almost put the Astoria Family into bankrupcy. They were only saved by King Edward as he had fallen in love with the Palace and wanted to see it created. To much of Azelia, when the Palace was finished, King Edward made no claim to it. It was usual for monarchs to claim palaces or castles from aristocrats if they had taken a liking to the creation, but in the case of Astoria Palace, King Edward had fallen in love with it, but his loyalty to his friend George Astoria, meant that Astoria Palace remained in the hands of the Astoria Family. Apart from all the glamour, grandeur and luxury of the Palace, there was also a darker side to the palace's creation. The Palace was also created as the Headquarters for the Order of the Night. The Order of the Night is still one of Azelia's many orders. It is mysterious and powerful and has embeded itself in the history and culture of Azelia. The Palace also has numerous secret passages, tombs and underground rooms and facilites. Site Astoria Palace is located in the State of Calso and is in the Napal State Park; the largest State Park in Azelia apart from the Nirva Reserve. The Palace grounds cover over 1/4 of the huge state park and is constantly guarded by a small army. The Palace is next to the River Elies and the forests Genelse and Edingsor. The Palace complex itself consists of over 10 gardens, 5 courtyards, The Palace, The Chapel and the Residences of Elies (Several houses which are in the forest Elies which house some of the State Park Rangers). Category:Azelia Category:Locations